The Chronicles of Prince DragonLance
by DragonLance777
Summary: When, Jonathon the eldest son of Trevor and Sypha Belmont is forced to make the impossible choice, what will happen to the ones he loves. Will he be able to break free from his new master? Will he find love? Will he fulfill his destiny as a true Belmont? Disclaimer; I don't own Castlevania or its characters. I only own the OC character, Jonathon Belmont; aka: Johnacard Belmont
1. Prologue

Prologue

1476, Valachia

A great war raged between Dracula and humanity. Just when it seemed that there was no hope for mankind to prevail, out of the darkness and despair, a champion rose; a true-blooded vampire hunter named Trevor Belmont. Belmont and his comrades triumphantly slew Lord Dracula, a truly glorious victory for all.

However, the evil one did not pass from this world in silence. With his final words; Count Dracula left a demonic curse that enshrouded all of Dramona and Europe in misery and torment. Ravaged by hideous plague and dire famine, the hearts of the humans turned black and murderous. The weak were slain without pity while the land was pillaged and scourged without remorse.

A year after the war passed, Trevor and his comrade Syhpa married and had a child, a son named Jonathon. Two years later, they gave birth to a second, Jacob. Our story begins in the 1490, when Jonathon was 13 years old. He may be a young lad, but his troubles would soon bring him to the very brink of madness.


	2. Chapter I, A Day in the Town

Chapter I

A Day in the Town

The year, 1490. The sun is rising on the small village. In the Land of Dramona, everyone would be in the streets all day doing what they need to do. But none were more busier than the Belmont Clan, who own a small manor on the edge of town. Emerging from the manor was a young boy of 13 heading out for the bookshop to return a book he had borrowed the previous day. His name was Jonathon. He was muscular with the face and hair color of his father, Trevor but with the gold eyes of his mother, Sypha. He wore an outfit made by his own hand. The top had the left portion of the top chest cut off. The hem was trimmed in phoenix feathers and the outfit was lined in black. His cool brown hair reached the top of his shoulders and waved in the wind as he walked into town. "_The village is rather dull and ordinary._" Jonathon thought to himself. "_Everyday here is like the day before. The baker out as always with the same bread and rolls._"

"Good morning, Johnacard!" shouted the baker.

"That's Jonathon, and good morning."

"Where are you off to today?"

"Oh, the book shop. I just finished the move wonderful story about a knight and a dragon."

"That sounds very interesting. But I should be getting back to work."

**(The voice for young Jonathon Belmont from age 12-27 is Drake Bell from _Drake and Josh_ and the voice of Peter Parker in Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man. Just wanted to clarify)**

That was another thing Jonathon didn't like about the village he lived in. Everyone didn't have a lot of time to speak with him and even if they did, they would always call him 'Johnacard'. One day when he was eight, he got fid up with it and told his father even though there was nothing he could do. Back to the here and now, it wasn't long before Jonathon reached the book shop. He pushed open the door and the bell rang. The book keeper, who was a man in his 30s with a head of long blonde hair greeted him. "Ah, Jonathon; good morning!"

"Good morning, Alan! I've come to return the book I borrowed from you yesterday." said Jonathon handing Alan a book he took from his bag.

"Wow, you're finished with it already?"

"What can I say? I couldn't put the damn thing down." said Jonathon as he climbed up the ladder by the selves to look at the other books. "Have you gotten anything new so far?"

"Well, not since you were here yesterday." said Alan laughing.

"No problem." said Jonathon going back to looking through the books. "I'll...borrow...THIS ONE!" and he handed Alan a brown leather bound book.

"This one? You've read it twice already!"

"Well, it's my favorite."

"Well then if you like it that much, it's yours to keep."

Jonathon was surprised for Alan has never done this with anyone before. "But Alan, I couldn't..."

"I insist. Take it."

"Why, thank you. Thank you so much."

Jonathon made his way back home reading the new book along the way. Then from above he heard something get hit by an arrow. Then in his hand, he caught a duck. He looked around him and smiled. "You can come out, Dario."

From the bushes emerged Jonathon's best friend, Dario Bossi. He was about Jonathon's height but a little more bulky. He had stand up red hair that almost resembled fire, wearing a dark brown lined in wolf fur. "Hello, Jonathon. How did you know I was here?"

**(I think a good voice for Dario Bossi would be Matt Lautner. He was the voice of Anakin Skywalker for _Star Wars the Clone Wars_, plus the voice of Harry Osborne and Flash Thompson in _Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man_.)**

"Dario, in all the years I've know you, I've yet to see you become a good hider."

"Another new book?! If I didn't know any better, I would say that the bookkeeper was in love with you."

"He can try, but I'm not attracted to blondes."

**Sorry if that I haven't finished this chapter yet. I've been having writer's block for sometime now. I'll try to get this finished as soon as I can.**


End file.
